This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
While current spark plugs are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, current spark plugs often have a ground electrode geometry that uses a “ground strap” that is very wide and can reduce probably of ignition due to shielding of the electrode from the air/fuel mixture. Such a configuration does not effectively use the thermal quenching effect (whereby cooler center and ground electrodes drain energy of the spark plug flame core by way of heat transfer) in high temperature environments. The present teachings address these issues with current spark plugs, as well as numerous other issues. For example and as explained in detail herein, the spark plug of the present teachings advantageously increases the thermal quench effect (i.e., provides greater heat dispersion), and improves the air/fuel flow around the ground electrode due to the shape described herein, as opposed to the rectangular shape of existing electrodes. Furthermore, the shape of the ground electrode described herein advantageously helps the incoming air/fuel mixture reach the sparking area of the spark plug.